


That's the easy part

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: During her time Prometheus, there's at least one hallucination we didn't see
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	That's the easy part

**Author's Note:**

> posted as part of the Fictober20 challenge as set on Tumblr

She heard the familiar step of her best friend, the weight slightly favoring her right foot as she broke into a run. Sam tried to open her eyes but felt hazy.

“Sam?” She heard Janet say, knowing Janet was trying to wake her. “Come on, Sam, you can do this. Stay with me.”

“Janet?” Sam questioned. “You too?” she said rolling her eyes back wanting to sleep.

“You need to stay awake.” Janet assured her while Sam chuckled.

“Janet, I have a secret. Can I tell you?” Sam asked her.

“Sure, sweetie, you can tell me anything.” Janet assured her.

“Only you can’t tell anyone, especially not someone in the chain of command. I need to tell you this as my friend.”

“Okay.” Janet told her.

Sam gave a faint smile then wet her lips. “There’s a problem,” She told the hallucination. “I’m in love--” she told Janet then with a heavy sigh admitted. “With Jack.”

Janet smiled as if it were obvious. “That’s the easy part.” Janet remarked.

“Easy?” Sam exclaimed. Her eyes felt as though they were being pulled to the back of her head. “I just admitted that I’ve fallen for someone in my direct chain of command. We both know nothing about that is easy.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Janet asked. 

Sam shook her head. “Nothing.” She admitted softly. “I never can.” She wept. “And that’s the hardest part of....”

“Letting go?” Janet finished for her.

“Yah.” she cried, “I don’t want to--I want him. I want--” she said as Janet sat beside her. “But I can’t… I can’t--” she said, shaking her head and Janet put her arm around her. “Janet, I can’t.” 

“You really love him?” Janet asked.

“Every bit.” she cried “But I can’t. If I do… if I wait… I risk no family, no babies, no life with the man I love.” Sam curled into her friend further. “I want those things. I want-- but I want them with hi--m, and I can’t.”

“So, you have to let him go.” Janet told her. “It's going to take time to let go, to really let go.”

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. “I know that I have to.” But she added to herself, “But I really don’t want to.” and then whispered “Oh, I love him!”

Sam put her head down against her bent knees, wrapped her arms around her legs, and cried over the loss of a man she could never have.


End file.
